El Día de los Azahares en Flor
by SanNanKnight
Summary: FanFic Interactivo! Gracias por votar por los tres finales elegidos! En Ponyville existe una peculiar celebración en que los ponis asisten en parejas. ¿Por cual de sus 6 opciones se decidirá Burning Spades, el Herrero?
1. Planteamiento

_**Nota del Autor: Atención, lector, el siguiente fic carece de final actualmente. TU puedes ayudar a decidir el final. Una vez que leas el capítulo, te invito que escribas un review diciéndome a quien te gustaría que invitara Burning Spades al evento (fluttershy, twilight, pinkie, rainbow, applejack o rarity, a todas o a ninguna o a otra poni favorita de la serie). Los votos se recibirán hasta el 14 de febrero cuando se publique el final seleccionado por mayoría. La comunidad que aporte más votos (20% Cooler, Foro Canterlot, , DeviantArt, ) recibirá como premio un cuento especial ambientado en el universo de Los Colores Exteriores. A leer, a votar y disfruta el fanfic. Gracias por tu tención.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Los Colores Exteriores<strong>

**Compendio de Libros Apócrifos**

**El Día de los Azahares en Flor**

Aquel día amaneció sobre Ponyville como cualquier otro. El sol, movido por la bondad y poder mágico de la Princesa Celestia se alzó sobre el horizonte bañando a Equestria con sus cálidos rayos dorados. El cielo tenía esa tonalidad azul brillante que luce la bóveda celeste durante las primaveras, y las nubes en el cielo eran pequeñas y esponjosas, apenas proveyendo de la sombra necesaria para los ponis fatigados que bajo ellas se refugiaban.

Lo que era diferente esa mañana era el aire. Soplaba quietecito y en silencio, moviendo las hojas de los arboles, colándose entre las plumas de las alas de los pegasos, soplando sobre Ponyville llevando de aquí a allá un dulce aroma a cítricos difícil de confundir.

Por el sendero que subía desde Ponyville hasta Sweet Apple Acres, caminaba un poni solitario. Tirando de una vieja carreta, andaba con paso tranquilo y una mirada imperturbable tras unos gruesos anteojos de montura redonda. Su pelaje era de color rojo claro y su melena, apenas movida por el tímido viento, era grisácea a dos tonos. Sobre su flanco, el símbolo que representa a la espada en la baraja inglesa rodeado de una llama anaranjada conformaba su marca especial. Su nombre era Burning Spades y era el herrero de Ponyville.

Llegó a la puerta de la granja, y al no ver a nadie por los alrededores, entró sin hacer ruido, salvo el que hacían al rodar despacio las ruedas reforzadas de la carreta. Se acercó al granero un poco desubicado, pues aunque sabía a quien buscaba, jamás en el tiempo que llevaba en Ponyville había entrado en aquella granja. El viento cruzó por entre los manzanares agitando sus hojas, pero Spades no alcanzó a percibir ese toque cítrico que flotaba en el aire.

―Hey, Burns, ¿Qué hay? ―escuchó que lo saludaban.

―Oh, Applejack, justo la poni que quería ver. ―respondió el saludo el herrero, girando la cabeza, hacia donde estaba AJ. La poni llevaba su sombrero puesto, su cabello rubio sujetado cerca de las puntas, como acostumbraba, y su rostro estaba salpicado de lindas pecas―Recién terminé de reparar tu carreta y te la traje para que la vieras. ¿Qué opinas?

Applejack se acercó al vehículo y lo examinó rápidamente.

―Vaya, vaya. Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo con esas ruedas. ¿No te dio problemas? ―dijo contenta la poni rubia.

―No, de ninguna manera. Me permití, además de sustituir el bocín roto, reemplazar el eje y hacer el refuerzo de las ruedas con estos aros de hierro. Encontrarás que ahora es mucho más fácil llevarla y te durará más durante esas largas y pesadas temporadas de cosecha de manzanas. ―completó Burning, orgulloso de su trabajo.

―Que considerado de tu parte, Burns. Pero no te he pedido que la repares para cosechar manzanas ―respondió entonces la poni granjera ―bueno, sí, me servirá para eso, pero la primera cosecha de manzanas del año está muy distante aun… en cambio, mañana es el Día de los Azahares en Flor y pienso usarla para cargar las canastas que se recolecten.

―Ya veo... ―la miró Burning Spades. Solía poner cierta mirada inquisidora cuando le hablaban de las celebraciones y días de fiesta propios de Ponyville como si los conociera ―Bueno, si está todo en orden volveré a la herrería…

―Espera ―lo detuvo ella ―hablando de eso, yo quería preguntarte si…

Burns volvió a verla, pero se extrañó un poco de que Applejack le hablara con tantos rodeos. La poni no lo miraba directamente y parecía que pensara muy bien cada palabra antes de decirla.

―¿Si, Applejack?

―Me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme a recolectar flores de azahar el día de mañana ―dijo finalmente.

―Bueno, se me ha acumulado un poco el trabajo en la herrería, pero creo que si me esfuerzo un poco el día de hoy podré estar libre mañana para acompañarte. ¿Irán el resto de las chicas también? ―preguntó Spades despreocupadamente.

―Bueno… de hecho no. O no lo sé. Me refería a si quisieras ir conmigo, solo tú y yo ―lo miró Applejack sonriendo, pero a Burns le pareció que más bien se trataba de una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Oh, este… ―Burning se aclaró la garganta algo desconcertado ―¿Está bien si lo pienso? Digo, tengo que revisar el trabajo de la herrería, como te dije y… yo te respondería a lo largo del día, ¿está bien?

―Claro que sí. ―rio un poco Applejack ―Tomate tu tiempo y… no te apures si estas ocupado ¿de acuerdo?

El poni se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar de regreso a la villa bastante confundido. Decidió no pensar demasiado al respecto. Tal como había dijo AJ, después de todo, estaría bien si estuviera ocupado y no pudiera ir con ella pero… ¿Por qué decirle a él y no a las chicas? La mente de Spades fue y vino al respecto varias veces, hasta que al llegar a su establecimiento notó un trozo de papel pegado en la puerta.

Instantes después el poni rojizo se encontraba tocando con su casco al portal de la Carousel Boutique, la casa de moda por excelencia en Ponyville.

―Burning, que gusto verte. Pasa por favor ―lo saludó alegremente Rarity después de abrir la puerta. Su cabello estaba perfecto como siempre y por el brillo de su pelaje podía verse que había pasado un tiempo en el spa esa mañana.

―Hola Rarity. Recibí tu nota. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

―Descuida Burns, se que estas ocupado, prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo. ―con pasó grácil y la sonrisa patente en su rostro, la unicornio avanzó hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda ―Además, como mencioné en la nota, te garantizo que te llevarás una agradable sorpresa.

Burns caminó hasta el centro de la boutique y miró a su alrededor. Varios maniquíes se acomodaban cerca de las paredes y algunos de ellos vestían varios conjuntos femeninos terminados.

―¡Aquí esta! ―dijo Rarity sonriente. Salió de detrás de un biombo tomando con su hocico un gancho en que estaba puesto un elegante saco color gris y plata. Caminó hasta el corcel y se lo entregó ―¿Qué esperas, Burns? Anda, pruébatelo.

No sabiendo muy bien el porqué, Burns se colocó el chaleco, no sin la ayuda de Rarity, que se apresuró a auxiliarlo cuando vio que el poni no contaba con mucha experiencia o habilidad vistiendo ese tipo de prendas. Luego, antes de que él pudiera poner replica, la potra lo empujó hasta dejarlo en el probador de la boutique.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? ―dijo la unicornio blanca muy sonriente.

―Pues es… bonito ―respondió Spades no sabiendo exactamente qué decir.

―¿Bonito? No se supone que un chaleco se vea bonito. Un poni usando un chaleco como ese debe verse galante, refinado y muy guapo. Tal como te vez tu.

―Gracias… creo. ―respondió Spades tragando saliva ―Pero no sé si pueda aceptarlo, Rarity.

―No digas tonterías, Burns ―respondió indignada la poni ―lo hice específicamente para ti. Esta a tu medida y combina a la perfección contigo. Considéralo un obsequio de gratitud por esas finas agujas de gancho que me hiciste la semana pasada.

Spades se tranquilizó un poco. Estaba por decir que no fue nada y que le daba gusto trabajar en instrumentos más delicados de vez en cuando en lugar de propinar martillazos sobre el yunque todo el tiempo. Pero Rarity no lo dejó:

―Además, será la prenda perfecta para que me acompañes a la celebración del Día de los Azahares en Flor.

Poco faltó para que Burning se ahogara con su propia saliva al escuchar eso. Miró desconcertado a Rarity, pero ella seguía hablando:

―Yo sé que es muy repentino, y no es que haya pensado en ti como mi última opción, pero todos mis demás prospectos de repente se "ocuparon" de última hora. No hace falta que me agradezcas, nos la pasaremos fabuloso mañana…

―Rarity, yo… ―comenzó Burning, temiendo que tenía que interrumpirla.

―¿Qué pasa, Burns? ―preguntó ella, pero antes de que siquiera el poni pudiera tomar aire para responder ella ya lo había hecho por él. ―No, espera. No me lo digas. Ya has invitado a alguien.

―No. Pero…

―¿Ya alguien te invitó y dijiste que si?

―No realmente pero…

―¿Piensas invitar a alguien?

―Pues yo…

―¿Quién es ella? ―seguía cuestionando Rarity y Burns no comprendía como hacía para hablar tanto sin siquiera tener que tomar aire ―No, espera. No me digas. Ya lo sé.

Spades estaba por decirle a Rarity que no había invitado a nadie y que no pensaba invitar a nadie porque no tenía ni idea de que era ese "Día de los Azahares en Flor" del que le hablaban, pero ella no esperó.

―Es Rainbow ¿verdad? ―lo interrumpió ella. Burning estaba a punto de hablar pero se quedó callado con la boca abierta como haciendo un gesto ―Lo sabía. Eso se nota incluso de lejos.

―Se… ¿se nota? ―fue lo único que pudo decir el poni mientras Rarity sonreía satisfecha y le quitaba el chaleco de encima de los hombros.

―Claro que sí. Ahora, déjame hacer ajustes a tu chaleco. Acabo de notar que estas más delgado de lo que había previsto. Pierde cuidado, prometo que lo tendré listo para mañana antes de tu cita con Rainbow.

Y sin que Spades pudiera hacer un solo comentario extra, la poni lo sacó de la tienda y cerró la puerta tras ella, dejándolo el doble de confuso que antes.

¿El Día de los Azahares en Flor? ¿Qué, en toda Equestria, podría ser eso? ¿Y porque eso significaba que podía tener una cita con Rainbow? ¿Una cita con Rainbow? ¿De verdad? ¿Esa celebración local era excusa suficiente? De pronto, el concepto comenzaba a cobrar interés para Burning Spades, así que se decidió investigar.

Más de tres años como investigador por toda Equestria le habían enseñado a Burning que los libros eran el lugar ideal para empezar una investigación. Y si los libros no tenían la respuesta, en la biblioteca encontraría también a la poni ideal para la cuestión, así que sin esperar más, partió en busca de Twilight Sparkle.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

―¡Burns, Hola! ―Lo saludó animada la bibliotecaria de Ponyville. Su cabello era largo, oscuro y sedoso, y ese par de rayitos de colores claros hacían resaltar su fleco y daban un toque especial a su apariencia.

―Hola, Twilight ―respondió el poni, pero su rostro impasible era notoria la preocupación y el desconcierto.

―Adelante, pasa. ―lo invitó ella. ―Déjame que te agradezca por los libros que me recomendaste. Ya he mandado pedir algunos a Canterlot, y los que ya me han llegado son tremendamente interesantes. No sabía que pudiera haber aplicaciones tan peculiares para la magia.

Spades se hallaba parado en mitad de la primera estancia de la biblioteca y mantenía su mirada fija en el piso como si algo lo tuviera angustiado. Fue cuando Twilight lo notó.

―¿Te preocupa algo, Burns? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

―Venia a preguntarte si pudieras informarme sobre cierta festividad local de Ponyville.

―Lo haré con mucho gusto, Burns. ¿Sobre cual quieres saber?

―Háblame del "Día de los Azahares en Flor" ―dijo Spades recordando el nombre y levantando finalmente su mirada para ver a la unicornio.

Twilight sonrió y con su magia hizo traer algunos libros. Las páginas pasaron por si solas hasta quedar en una en especifico.

―Veras, Burns. Según se dice, Ponyville fue fundada hace décadas por la familia Apple. Ellos eran peregrinos encomendados por la Princesa Celestia para utilizar estas tierras para sembrar todo tipo de frutos y vegetales. ―el primero de los tomos que Twilight había sacado era un viejo álbum de fotografías que mostraba la apariencia que tenía la villa en aquellos años. Era una foto vieja en tonos sepia en que figuraba solo una humilde casa diminuta y varias hectáreas de campo sembrado.

»Los antepasados de Applejack sembraron todo tipo de árboles y finalmente decidieron dedicarse a las manzanas como su fruto principal. Lo que muchos no saben, es que al otro lado de la colina sobre la que esta Sweet Apple Acres, los primeros colonos sembraron también naranjos, limoneros y árboles de toronjas, una gran variedad de cítricos que aun hasta nuestros días se encuentran ahí. ―el siguiente documento, era un mapa de Ponyville y sus alrededores. Con su casco, Twilight señaló a Burns la ubicación exacta del campo de naranjos.

»Todos los años, durante la primavera, los naranjos y otros árboles de cítricos florean llenado el aire de toda la región con su aroma característico. Es tradición en Ponyville que los y las ponis, por parejas, asistan, el primer día de la tercera semana de primavera, para recolectar flores de azahar y pasar ahí conviviendo hasta el atardecer. ―el tercer libro parecía un estudio sobre botánica, que la unicornio había abierto en la pagina donde podía apreciarse tanto una ilustración del árbol como una flor del limonero.

―Comprendo ―asintió Spades, emocionado por haberlo entendido al fin ―los azahares, además de ser hermosas flores, también tienen propiedades aromáticas y tranquilizantes. Apuesto a que un atardecer en el campo con el aire impregnado con el aroma de las flores de naranjo es una locación ideal para una cita romántica. ¿No te parece, Twilight?

―Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Burns. ―sonrió ella y en su emoción Burning no alcanzó a ver que la unicornio se había sonrojado un poco. ―Me halaga que hayas pensado en mí como acompañante. Con mucho gusto iré contigo.

La emoción en el rostro de Spades desapareció como el aire abandona un globo al desinflarse.

―Yo… lo siento, Twilight, pero yo no…

―¿No me estabas invitando, cierto?

―No es que no quiera ir contigo es solo que…

―Es solo que era una pregunta de pura curiosidad y aun no sabes si asistirás.

―Exacto ―terminó Spades sombrado de porque en esas circunstancias le era tan complicado articular palabra. ―Disculpa el malentendido, Twilight.

―Descuida, Burns ―volvió a sonreír ella ―pero si cambias de opinión, házmelo saber ¿sí?

Burning Spades salió de la biblioteca mucho menos confundido pero mucho mas angustiado que antes. Ahora comprendía la mecánica de la celebración pero… ¿le servía eso realmente de algo? En ese momento, una diminuta nube cruzó el cielo sobre él cubriéndolo con su sombra…

¿Una nube? Tan pronto como le fue posible, Spades se movió del camino de la nubecilla saltando dentro de un barril cercano. Inmediatamente después, Rainbow Dash atajó a la nube, deshaciéndola. Rainbow aprecia estar cumpliendo con su labor habitual de cuidar el clima, y Burns no se moría de ganas por que ella lo viera pensativo e indeciso sobre la cuestión del Día de los Azahares.

―¡Te encontré! ―una vocecita dentro del barril hizo que Burning saltara tan alto que quedó colgado del tejado de una casa cercana con sus patas delanteras.

Al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Pinkie Pie que, curiosamente, estaba escondida justo en el mismo barril en que Burning había entrado. El poni se dejó caer cayendo de flancos sobre el piso. Apenas se había incorporado cuando le dijo Pinkie:

―Ahora es tu turno de buscar. ―la poni rosada desbordaba alegría igual que siempre. Su cabello era rosa y esponjado y su sonrisa radiante hacía juego a la perfección con sus hermosos ojos azules. ―No mires, ¡iré a esconderme!

―No, Pinkie, espera.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Te quieres esconder tú de nuevo? Muy bien ―Pinkie se cubrió los ojos y empezó a contar ―uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

Pero Burning no se movió. Antes de llegar al diez, la alegre poni rosa se descubrió los ojos y al ver que su compañero de juegos seguía parado frente a ella como una estatua le dijo:

―¿Qué ocurre? ¿No sabes jugar a las escondidas? No te preocupes, yo te enseño. ¡Con una canción! ―Pinkie tomó mucho aire para llenar sus pulmones e iniciar con su tonada, pero al ver la mirada triste y preocupada de Spades casi se le fueron sus ganas de cantar.

―¿Qué tienes, Burns? Te veo muy triste ―observó ella. Pero Burning no tuvo oportunidad de responder. Sintió que tiraban de él con una increíble fuerza y antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba en Sugar Cube Corner, la confitería de Ponyville.

Un poco desconcertado por el repentino cambio de locación, Spades miró a su alrededor y tan pronto se distrajo un segundo mirando los cubos de juguete de los pequeños gemelos Cake que descansaban abandonados en el piso del establecimiento, volvió a mirar hacia el frente donde Pinkie ya le presentaba un suculento panqué con cubierta color verde pistache.

―No sé qué te tiene tan triste, pero te garantizo que no hay pena que dure tanto como uno de estos ―le sonrió la poni. Burns tomó el panqué, le dio una mordida sin mucho ánimo ―Eso es. Saboréalo. Te hará sentir mejor. Tan cierto como que me llamó Pinkie Pie.

―¿Pie? ―preguntó Burning con la boca aun llena de comida. Tragó el pan y repitió ―¿Te llamas Pie?

―Eso mismo dije. ―sonrió ella ―Tan cierto como que me llamo Pinkie Pie.

―¿Cómo Clyde Pie, de la granja de piedras de Cloptown?

―Exactamente. El es mi papá ―dijo orgullosa la poni repostera.

―Yo lo conozco. De hecho yo nací en Cloptown. Asistí a la escuela junto a la granja de tu padre ―le aclaró Burning.

―Qué raro. No me acuerdo de ti, y eso que recuerdo muy bien a todos los pequeños potrillos con los que tomaba clase. ¿O será que entraste cuando yo ya era mayor?

Burns negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y tragó otra porción de panqué que había mordido.

―Yo soy de una generación anterior. De hecho tomé clases con tu hermana Inkie. Entonces tú eres la pequeña Pinkamena. ―le sonrió Spades.

―Así es. Soy yo. ―correspondió la sonrisa Pinkie ―Que curioso, por lo pequeño que eres hubiera jurado que eras más joven. ¿Esta bueno el panqué?

Spades que había fruncido el seño ante el comentario de Pinkie sobre su tamaño, volvió a sonreír y respondió alegremente.

―Esta delicioso. ¿Cómo supiste que el chocolate es mi favorito? ―dijo el poni mirando su golosina. Aunque verde en la cubierta, el pan del que estaba hecho era sabor chocolate.

―No lo sabía. Pero ¿Quién no ama el chocolate? ―se rió ella.

―Vaya, Pinkie. Sí que me ayudó mucho. Me gustaría poder hacer algo por ti para compensarte.

―No es nada. Pero si insistes, puedes invitarme a la celebración del Día de los Azahares en Flor. ―respondió Pinkie restándole importancia.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro del herrero, que entonces dijo:

―Tú también quieres que te invite.

―Claro que sí. ―continuó ella ―se acostumbra que todo poni asista ahí con pareja y yo siempre he tenido deseos de ir. Después de todo, varias chicas en el pueblo lo esperan con ansias cada año.

―¿Te importa si lo pienso y te aviso después? ―dijo él.

―Claro. No hay ninguna prisa. Salvo por el hecho de que el día ya es mañana, pero de ahí en más, tomate tu tiempo ―concluyó Pinkie Pie muy sonriente.

Tan pronto salió de la pastelería, Spades vagó por la villa pensativo. Caminó por el parque y finalmente, se sentó en una banca a mirar al horizonte, sin más molestia que el chapotear del agua en la fuente y el cantar de los pájaros

En eso, por el sendero que venía desde el bosque Everfree, con paso tranquilo pero alegre apareció Fluttershy. Sus alas se agitaban lentamente al aire de la mañana, su cabello, largo, lacio y rosado, ondeaba libre al viento y su hermoso pelaje amarillo resaltaba entre el verde de los prados. Cuando se acercó al parque, notó la presencia de Burning Spades que sentado en una banca parecía más concentrado que de costumbre.

―Buenos días, Burning ―lo saludó la pegaso.

―Hola, Fluttershy, buenos días ―respondió distraídamente el poni.

―¿Te importa si te hago compañía? Claro, si no estás ocupado y necesitas estar solo.

―Descuida ―dijo él, haciéndose a un lado para dejar espacio a Fluttershy para que se sentara.

La pegaso se sentó. Ambos permanecieron en silencio un momento hasta que Fluttershy se decidió a preguntar:

―Creo que algo te preocupa ¿quieres hablar de eso?

―Es… complicado. ―respondió el poni.

―Bueno, si me explicas puede que lo entienda. Me gustaría escucharlo, si tu gustas compartirlo ―insistió cortésmente la pegaso con su dulce y timida voz.

―Bueno, es que resulta que tan solo esta mañana cuatro de mis amigas me han invitado a la celebración del Día de los Azahares en Flor.

―¿Y tú no deseas asistir?

―Si me gustaría… pero me da la impresión de que estas chicas esperan de mi algo que muy probablemente yo no pueda brindarles…

―Te refieres a que tú las ves a ellas solo como amigas, pero, por la connotación que se le ha dado al evento, temes que el asistir con cualquiera de ellas implique de su parte una intención romántica hacia ti que espera ser correspondida. ―dijo rápidamente Fluttershy. Burns se le quedó mirando asombrado. Ella le sonrió ―¿no es así?

―Sí, exactamente se trata de eso. Lo entendiste muy bien.

―¿Te gustaría conocer mi opinión?

―Me sería de mucha ayuda.

―Bueno, yo pienso que no deberías verlo de esa manera. ―comenzó Fluttershy ―Posiblemente lo que cualquiera de tus amigas busca es tomarse el tiempo para conocerte mejor en un contexto más personal sin tener, necesariamente, una intención romántica hacia ti. O desde un punto de vista más sencillo, quieren tener la experiencia de asistir a la celebración, pero como es tradición que lo hagan con pareja, te piden a ti ser su acompañante porque te tienen cariño y confianza.

―Vaya… ―se dio cuenta Spades ―eso tiene sentido. Eso tiene mucho sentido. Gracias, Fluttershy.

―De nada.

―Solo un par de preguntas más.

―Dime.

―¿Alguna vez has asistido tu a la celebración del Día de los Azahares en Flor? ―le cuestionó Spades.

―No. ―respondió la pegaso ―Y como respuesta a la que me imagino es tu siguiente pregunta: Sí, me gustaría asistir contigo.

―Pero sería como amigos, como dijiste hace un momento, ¿verdad?

―Yo dije que no _necesariamente_ tendrían tus amigas un interés romántico al invitarte. No dije que aplicara para todas en todos los casos ―terminó Fluttershy e incorporándose, le sonrió a Burning Spades y continuó con su camino ―hasta pronto, Burns.

Pasaba ya de medio día y las ocupaciones de Burning en la herrería habían pasado a segundo plano. Su mente estaba completamente ocupada por la cuestión de la celebración del Día de los Azahares y cual sería finalmente su resolución al respecto. ¿Y si decidía mejor no asistir? Si se encerraba en su casa durante todo el día siguiente, ¿irían a sacarlo para obligarlo a pasar una linda velada mirando al atardecer por la fuerza? Eso era poco probable, y, aunque no lo fuera, dentro de la herrería estaría armado y bien provisto.

―¡Hola!

Burning saltó del susto, y por la mirada en sus ojos, poco debió faltarle para un ataque cardiaco. Quien lo había saludado era Rainbow Dash, la pegaso azul más veloz de toda Ponyville y sus alrededores. Su melena era multicolor y sus alas no paraban de moverse con una mezcla única de gracia y energía. Dash se había acercado a Spades silenciosamente al verlo caminar en dirección de la herrería y había decidido bajar a saludarlo. No esperó que reaccionara así ni mucho menos hallarlo tan descompuesto.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―le preguntó Rainbow.

―De maravilla ―fingió el herrero, pero su actuación fue poco convincente debido a que se sujetaba el pecho con uno de sus cascos y respiraba con dificultad.

―¿No has visto a las chicas? Pareciera que me he pasado la mañana entera limpiando el cielo y no he visto a ninguna. ―cambió de tema la pegaso.

―Estarán preparándose para alguna ocasión especial, tal vez.

―Sí, debe ser eso. ―dijo Rainbow pensativa ―El Día de los Azahares en Flor… ¿piensas ir?

Spades tragó saliva y cuando habló, tuvo que intentarlo dos veces pues la voz le faltó:

―Creí que era requisito asistir con pareja.

―Eso dicen, pero nunca he asistido. ―la pegaso hizo una pausa y continuó ―Sería interesante ir aunque sea una vez, ¿no crees?

Fue ahí que Burning se quedó sin palabras. Al ver que no podía responder nada, no pudo más que encogerse de hombros con aquel gesto de indiferencia que le habían visto hacer en más de una ocasión.

―Sí, eso creí ―dijo ella, y prácticamente no se le noto la decepción en la voz ―Cuídate, Spades, te veo luego.

Y así como vino, se fue volando. Tan pronto estuvo lejos, el don del habla regresó a la garganta de Burning y fue capaz de recitar de ida y vuelta y en un centenar de maneras distintas como le habría dicho a Rainbow que lo acompañara a la celebración. Pero ella ya estaba lejos y por mucho que las recitara, ella no las escucharía. Había tenido la oportunidad y, literalmente, la había dejado ir volando.

Nada pudo entonces evitar que Spades llegara de vuelta a su casa. Entró en la herrería, echó el cerrojo, y se quedó en silencio meditando. Ese había sido, sin duda, el día más extraño que había tenido desde que llegó a Ponyville. ¿Qué pasaría entonces mañana?

El poni consideró velozmente sus opciones. Tenía en total seis amigas en la villa y en puerta una celebración local que exigía asistir con una pareja. Podía, tal vez, elegir asistir con cualquiera de ellas, o cuando menos invitarlas. Sabía que, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie y Fluttershy aceptarían la invitación. ¿Pero… aceptaría Rainbow? ¿Tendría que asistir necesariamente a la celebración? ¿No podría mejor, no invitar a nadie y quedarse en su herrería a trabajar en sus asuntos pendientes? Las opciones le dieron vuelta en la cabeza hasta que le dio una fuerte jaqueca. Y no era para menos, pues Burning Spades se quedó considerándolo hasta que el sol se hubo ocultado tras el horizonte.


	2. Final Alternativo A

_**Nota del Autor: Quiero agradecer a toda la comunidad de por su apoyo con este fic, aquí les presento los finales (si, finales, varios, pues consideré que, después de todos los votos recibidos, solo un final no sería suficiente) espero de corazón que les gusten. Feliz día 14!**_

**Final Alternativo A**

Rainbow Dash se despertó esa mañana mucho más temprano de lo habitual. Y no es que haya querido hacerlo, sino que el persistente sonido del casco de algún poni que tocaba a su puerta se fue haciendo cada vez más molesto hasta que ya no pudo ignorarlo.

—¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? —dijo molesta la pegaso, levantándose de su cómoda cama hecha de nubes.

Estiró las alas, se miró en el espejo. Su colorida crin estaba echa un lio, pero no le dio realmente mucha importancia: mientras que, durante ese preciso día del año, la mayoría de las jóvenes yeguas del pueblo se preparaban para un evento especial, peinando sus melenas, y vistiendo sus más relucientes galas primaverales, Rainbow se jactaba de poder pasar el día recostada descansando, o practicar sus audaces piruetas en lo alto del cielo: No tenía por qué tomarse tiempo para arreglar su cabello o elegir ropa, prefería que el silbante viento de medio día la peinara, al pasar raudo a su lado, cuando ella lo dejara atrás con su inigualable velocidad.

Pero ni aun la idea de practicar sus acrobacias aéreas la emocionaba ese día. Prefería quedarse en casa donde el empalagoso y dulzón aroma a cítricos que provenía de la villa no le amargaba la mañana.

Rainbow salió de su alcoba y bajó volando sobre la escalinata de nubes. Cuando estuvo en el recibidor, donde unas bien trabajadas columnatas daban a la vivienda un aire a la distante pero primorosa ciudad de Cloudsdale, se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

—Bueno días, Rainbow —la saludó alegremente Derpy cuando la pegaso azul hubo abierto. El pelaje gris de la pegaso rubia brillaba bajo la luz del sol, y por los listones que usaba sobre su crin bien cepillada se notaba que había conseguido cita para esa mañana.

—Hola, Derpy ¿Qué ocurre? —respondió el saludo Rainbow, no demasiado preocupada por ocultar su desanimo.

—Vine a entregarte esto. Apenas hace un momento recordé que me lo dieron anoche para que te lo trajera. —Derpy sacó una pequeña nota escrita en trocito de papel cuidadosamente doblado y se lo entregó a Rainbow. —Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a la celebración. No quiero hacer esperar a mi invitado.

Sin decir más, la pegaso gris emprendió el vuelo hacia la villa. Ya que su peinado ya estaba listo, probablemente iría a preparar su atuendo antes de que el festejo comenzara.

Dash no le dio mucha importancia, pero tan pronto volvió a poner atención en la diminuta nota que alguien le había enviado por medio de Derpy, se dio media vuelta, entró en su casa, cerró la puerta tras ella y se puso a leerla.

No contenía muchas letras y el mensaje era claro y explícito. Rainbow se quedó callada después de leerla y al mirarse en el espejo que estaba colgado en su sala hecha de nubes, salió volando disparada de vuelta a su alcoba.

Tenía que arreglar su cabello y elegir algún lindo accesorio. Al parecer, asistiría a la celebración del Día de los Azahares en Flor.

Faltaban aun varias horas para el medio día, y a la sombra de uno de los naranjos al otro lado de la colina sobre la que descansa Sweet Apple Acres, Burning Spades estaba parado, pero sentía que sus rodillas le temblaban y que sus piernas no tardarían en dejarlo caer al piso. El poni miraba en todas direcciones, esperando ver en cualquier momento que llegara volando, como un relámpago multicolor, Rainbow Dash, la chica que, después de horas y horas de deliberación, había decidido invitar al festejo primaveral de Ponyville. Spades comenzó a mover sus cascos, luego a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, finalmente, cuando parecía que acabaría excavando una zanja de tanto girar en torno al árbol que le había compañía, fue que la vio.

Era Rainbow, mas no había venido volando. Pareciera que había llegado como el resto de las ponis invitadas; caminando tranquilamente por el sendero que iba desde Ponyville hasta la granja. Tan pronto la vio, el primer pensamiento de Spades fue salir a su encuentro, pero una idea más convincente le vino de inmediato a la mente. ¿Por qué no mejor tomarse el tiempo para pensar un plan de acción? ¿Para qué precipitarse y salir balbuceando incoherencias?

Lo siguiente que Burns hizo fue esconderse tras el tronco del árbol a su lado, para que, cuando Rainbow pasara cerca, ella no pudiera verlo. Y así fue. La pegaso pasó de largo a buena distancia, y Burning mirándola de lejos, apreció como ella iba y se sentaba sobre el pasto en un claro rodeado por arboles de toronjas y mandarinas.

"Hora del show" pensó Spades, pero antes de poder emprender el camino hacia donde estaba Rainbow, sus nervios lo forzaron a darse la vuelta y refugiarse de nuevo a la sombra del árbol.

"¿Y qué vas a decirle?" se preguntó. Se quedó callado pensando un momento, y comenzó a ensayar sus palabras, previendo todos los posibles escenarios y respuestas de la pegaso y planeando sus comentarios en consecuencia. Cada cierto tiempo, Spades se asomaba por encima de su hombro y veía a la pegaso sentada bajo el sol primaveral y un fuerte deseo de ir a hacerle compañía lo impulsaba a ponerse de pie, pero habiendo dado un par de pasos se arrepentía y volvía sentarse donde la sombra del forraje del árbol lo protegía de la luz del sol y el grosor del tronco lo ocultaba de la vista de Rainbow.

Y así pasó el tiempo. Spades tal vez no lo sintió, pero por el avance del sol en el cielo debían de haber pasado cuando menos un par de horas. Cada minuto que había pasado le había servido al poni para reunir su valor, y cuando finalmente se sentía convencido y motivado, se levantó sobre sus piernas traseras, y estirándose, alcanzó una de las ramas del árbol bajo el que se encontraba.

"Que mejor manera de abrir conversación que con un sencillo y humilde presente" pensó. Mordió el tallo de una de las flores del naranjo y la arrancó llevándola en el hocico. Conforme caminaba hacia donde la pegaso esperaba, se deshizo de su última dosis de nervios tragando saliva, y fue justo cuando se dio cuenta.

Nada le hacía molestia en el cuello. ¿Nada? ¿No debía estarlo medio asfixiando el corbatín de moño que Rarity le había confeccionado para la ocasión? Con uno de sus cascos delanteros se tocó el cuello y lo corroboró. Aquella mañana, al momento de prepararse para salir y ponerse el elegante chaleco obsequio de Rarity, había olvidado ponerse el moño.

"No es muy importante" se dijo. "¿Qué no lo es?" se respondió. "Todo debe ser perfecto" concluyó, y dándose la vuelta, echó a andar de regreso. Pasó junto al árbol que le había servido de refugió y dejó a sus raíces la flor que había seleccionado. Ahí estaría seguro el obsequio especial de Rainbow.

Finalmente, el poni echó a andar de vuelta a la villa, donde entraría en su casa, tomaría el corbatín y volvería en instantes para pasar el resto de la tarde con Dash.

—¿Vas a algún lado? —escuchó Spades una voz inconfundible, que lo hizo detenerse como si se hubiera petrificado.

Frente a él, volando ligera con el viento aromatizado de cítricos, Rainbow Dash lo miraba fijamente. Se veía molesta. Tal vez no molesta. Más bien furiosa, y el enojo de su rostro no la hacía verse menos linda, con su melena sujetada por un listón y un fino pañuelo multi-color amarrado en el cuello.

—Dime, ¿acaso tu broma ya te aburrió? —insistió la pegaso.

—¿Cuál broma? —respondió Burning.

—Oh, vamos, no seas modesto. Es obvio que tú preparaste todo. —respondió Dash enfurecida, acercándose amenazante al poni de tierra —¿Te pareció divertido verme sentada en la hierba durante horas esperando a una cita que jamás llegaría?

—Espera… yo no…

—¿Tu no qué? ¿No esperabas que te viera? Escondido detrás de un árbol de naranjas en la colina de un lado. ¡Te vi desde que llegué y pasé cerca! ¿O acaso crees que no sabría que eras tú el de la nota, a pesar de que cobardemente la enviaste sin firma?

¿Sin firma? ¿Acaso en sus desvelos y cavilaciones, había olvidado firmar la nota que le había enviado a Rainbow? Aquella había sido una noche muy larga, y Burning, honestamente, no era capaz ni aun de recordar lo que había escrito en la carta.

—Y claro, te creíste muy listo al enviármela con Derpy ¿no es cierto? Como jamás sales de tu herrería, aprovecharías que ella aun no te conoce para mantenerte anónimo. Gran plan, Burning Spades, muy ingenioso —le aplaudió sarcásticamente Dash.

Burns no pudo decir nada. En parte porque Rainbow hablaba rápida y efusivamente, en parte porque estaba en shock por los nervios y la sorpresa. Para cuando la pegaso volvió a decir algo, su voz ya no se escuchaba molesta, y su mirada ya no era terrible y penetrante. En su voz se reflejaba una tristeza profunda y sus ojos desviaron la mirada con vergüenza.

—Comprendo que aun estés molesto por la manera en que te traté cuando llegaste a Ponyville. Sé que desconfié de ti, y te acuse de traicionarnos, pero debes comprender que lo único que hacía era defender a mis amigas… no tenías derecho a jugarme una broma tan pesada… —cuando Rainbow volvió a parpadear, unas delgadas gotitas corrieron por sus mejillas. —Hay cosas con las que no se debe jugar…

Afligida, Rainbow Dash se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir volando sin que nadie mirara su tristeza. Incapaz de verla tan triste, las palabras volvieron a la boca de Spades, pero ya era tarde:

—Rainbow, espera, no entiendes…

—¡Y no quiero entender! —le gritó ella dándose la vuelta un momento. Era obvio que estaba llorando —Hoy fuiste demasiado lejos, Spades.

Y sin que nadie pudiera detenerla, salió disparada a la velocidad de una flecha, volando cada vez más veloz para estar cuanto antes en la privacidad de su casa. Tanto fue su esfuerzo, que casi volvió a vencer la barrera del sonido, fue tanto su empeño que por poco y provoca un triste Sonic Rainboom.

Por su parte, Burning Spades ya no movió un musculo más. Se quedó allí parado como una estatua en un jardín. ¿Tenía caso que correr tras ella? ¿Vencería corriendo a un relámpago? ¿Volaría sin alas hasta su puerta? ¿Se posaría en su pórtico de nubes sin tener cascos de pegaso? Todo esfuerzo sería inútil. Si Rainbow así lo quería, no le volvería a dirigir nunca más la palabra.

Ese día, algo perdió brillo en el mundo de Burning Spades. A partir de ese día, no volvería a ver el brillo glorioso del reino de Equestria de la misma manera. Ese día reconsideraría abandonar Ponyville para vagar solo de nuevo. Ese día, regresaría al siniestro estudio de la ciencia prohibida de los habitantes de un mundo más allá, abandonado y sin esperanzas, a la merced de la voluntad maligna de los Colores Exteriores…


	3. Final Alternativo B

**Final Alternativo B**

En años futuros, aquel día en que, después de una apacible noche, el sol de Celestia se levantó radiante sobre Ponyville, dando la bienvenida al Día de lo Azahares en Flor, sería recordado como un maravilloso día lleno de preciosísimos recuerdos dignos de atesorarse la vida entera.

Pero para Burning Spades no sería así. Si bien, él recordaría aquel día, no sería por gusto, sino por la increíble cantidad de culpa, remordimiento y estrés que acabo ocasionándole. Y al final, preferiría olvidarlo.

Lo cierto es que la noche en que llegó a su casa confuso y deliberando sobre cuál sería su plan de acción respecto a las invitaciones de sus seis amigas de asistir con ellas a la celebración, la pasaría completamente en vela.

Con la mente enfrascada en un dilema que no tenía solución, y sabiendo que le sería imposible conciliar el sueño, el herrero, tomó sus herramientas y se puso a trabajar toda la noche. Mientras la oscuridad dominaba en el cielo nocturno, trabajó a la luz de las velas trazando los planos de piezas y mecanismos que pensaba realizar en el futuro.

Tan pronto como amaneció, consideró prudente encender el horno y comenzar a trabajar sobre el yunque con su pesado martillo. Durante el día entero, los sonoros golpes metálicos no dejarían de resonar en la herrería. Y en realidad prácticamente ningún poni los notaría. La gran mayoría de los habitantes de la villa estarían disfrutando de su día de campo en la granja y no repararían en el ruido o el humo de la chimenea de Spades.

Mientras tanto, Burns parecía que golpeaba el yunque con mucha más fuerza de lo habitual, como si quisiera disimular la voz de su conciencia con el golpear del martillo.

¿Tendría acaso el descaro de volver a dirigirle la palabra a cualquiera de las chicas, siendo que no solo se había negado a asistir con alguna de ellas al festejo (sabiendo que el resto habría entendido si hubiera decidido invitar a cualquiera de ellas) sino que ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de escribirles una nota excusándose?

Esa pregunta le dio vueltas en la cabeza la tarde entera, y cuando el sol se ocultó de nuevo en horizonte, el poni de pelaje rojo estaba exhausto y calló rendido sobre su cama. Pero no era solo la fatiga lo que lo había derribado, sino una abrumadora culpa que lo oprimía dejándolo abatido sobre su lecho.

Simplemente, ¿Por qué no había tenido el valor de invitar a alguna de las chicas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si Rainbow se había acercado cortésmente y había sacado a relucir el tema, prácticamente pidiéndole asistir con ella, no había tenido el coraje necesario para aceptar?

Finalmente, el hambre, el cansancio, el fastidio y la tristeza obligaron a Burning Spades a conciliar el sueño. Su estadía en cama se prolongaría más de lo esperado, pues tanto estrés en tan poco tiempo le ocasionaría caer enfermo, y nadie en la villa volvería a saber de él hasta que, casi dos días después, escucharía la voz de Twilight tocando a su puerta:

—¿Burns? Burns, ¿estás ahí? ¿Te encuentras bien? Las chicas estamos preocupadas porque tenemos tiempo sin verte y vinimos a verificar que estuvieras saludable. ¿Burns?

No se levantaría a abrir. No podía. Estaba demasiado fatigado, débil y enfermo. Tarde o temprano las chicas entrarían y lo verían tan maltrecho. Entonces se apiadarían de él, lo cuidarían y se pondría bien. Eso mantenía al poni confiado, el hecho de que a pesar de su actuación cobarde y descortés, el lazo de amistad que lo unía con sus amigas no había desaparecido.

Burning se repondría, volvería a caminar, a sonreír incluso. Lo que no recuperaría jamás, serían los valiosos recuerdos de momentos inolvidables de los que se perdió, y todo porque no pudo decidirse a tiempo por una de las opciones que tenía delante.

Porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había tenido opciones y pareciera que la que acabó eligiendo, fue la peor.


	4. Final Definitivo

**Final Definitivo**

Volvió a amanecer sobre Ponyville, y era obvio que un ambiente distinto flotaba en el aire. Y no era solo ese aroma dulzón a naranjas y limones que parecía subir desde la ladera opuesta de la colina de Sweet Apple Acres. No. Era algo más. Parecía que aun el cantar de los pajarillos silvestres ese día era más cálido, más armonioso, como una romántica y alegre balada improvisada y natural.

Extrañamente, en la villa pareciera que muchas de las actividades se paralizaron. Las calles estuvieron silenciosas más tiempo del habitual, y, como si de una especie de coreografía bien planeada se tratase, una a una, las puertas de las casas fueron abriéndose de par en par.

De cada una de las casas de Ponyville, apuestos corceles salieron casi como en desfile. Todos ellos se habían arreglado de manera especial, peinando sus melenas o portando accesorios como corbatas o corbatines, mientras que los más distinguidos usaban camisas o chalecos. Algo sencillo, nada demasiado formal. Después de todo, era más bien un día de campo que una gala u otra festividad. Avanzaron con paso galante hasta Sweet Apple Acres y más allá, sobre las colinas sembradas de árboles de naranjas, mandarinas, limones, toronjas y demás, donde cada uno eligió un sitio que le pareció adecuado y cómodo para esperar a su invitada.

Instantes después, en Ponyville, hermosas yeguas comenzaron a andar el camino hacia la granja. Si bien, no se encontraban ataviadas como si fuesen a un baile de gran elegancia, muchas de ellas si vestían primorosos conjuntos de primavera, seleccionados con el firme propósito de lucir relucientes y divinas para aquellos corceles que habían tenido a bien invitarlas. Una a una, las ponis de todo Ponyville también desfilaron hasta la entrada de Sweet Apple Acres.

Cada una de ellas hablaba poco o nada con las demás, sino que caminaban en silencio como en una larga procesión. Algunas solo se sonreían a manera de saludo, o intercambiaban miradas de complicidad y emoción al ver a sus amigas disfrutando de la dicha de ser parte de la celebración. Todo este ritual parecía tener normas, reglas que todas las yeguas en Ponyville parecían conocer, pero ninguna de estas pautas estaba realmente escrita en ningún lado. Se hacía por tradición y nada más.

Y si había alguien a quien las normas por tradición no le gustaban demasiado, ese era definitivamente Burning Spades. Desde muy temprano en la madrugada, se había levantado y había estado a la expectativa de cualquier movimiento que pudiera marcar el inicio del evento. Ya que los nervios de la noche anterior no lo habían dejado dormir, antes de la salida del sol, el poni herrero se encontraba ya preparado y alerta, vistiendo su elegante chaleco color gris y plata, que Rarity le había ido a dejar la noche anterior a la herrería, junto con un distinguido corbatín de moño de color gris.

De ahí en más, la apariencia de Spades era prácticamente la misma. Algún poni muy observador habría notado que el herrero también se había cepillado la melena. Su mirada iba de un lado a otro, mientras que las rodillas de sus cuatro piernas le comenzaron a temblar cuando, a lo lejos, pudo distinguir que las yeguas se acercaban a la granja. Resignado, deseo que todo saliera bien.

Apenas levantó la mirada después de su último acceso de pesimismo, cuando la vio y al momento de verla, la escuchó:

—¡Burns!

—Hola Pinkie —la saludó contento el poni al verla llegar.

—Disculparás que me haya adelantado en la fila, pero quise ser la primera en llegar. La verdad es que el resto de las ponis avanzaba muuuuy lento y estaba ansiosa de estar aquí —dando saltitos de pura emoción, la poni rosa venía usando un lindo sombrero color blanco con listones en magenta—¿Cuándo comienza la fiesta? ¿Cuándo rompemos la piñata?

—No creo que sea el tipo de celebración en que haya una piñata, Pinkie —dijo Burning temiendo desilusionarla.

—Oh, no importa. Supuse que sería así, por eso traje mi propia piñata —dijo ella sacando una diminuta efigie de papel de colores con forma de poni.

Burns se rió un poco. La actitud alegre de Pinkie había hecho que él se olvidara de sus nervios casi por completo. Lo único que lo mantenía estresado, era la duda de si había hecho la decisión correcta. Justo en ese momento otra poni se acercó a ellos.

—¡Hola, Rarity! —la saludo alegre la poni rosa.

—¿Pinkie? Que gusto verte, ¿con quién has venido? —la saludó la unicornio sonriente. Su cabello brillaba mucho más que de costumbre, como si estuviera repleto de diminutas joyas, mientras que sobre su cabeza traía una reluciente tiara plateada.

—Pues con Burning, obviamente —respondió Pinkie. Por la expresión que puso Rarity, parecía que ella no podría creerlo —¿Y tú?

—Estaba por decir exactamente lo mismo —volteó la unicornio blanca para mirar al corcel rojo que seguía ahí parado, quien, sintiéndose un poco incómodo estaba por dar una explicación cuando una poni más se acercó subiendo la colina.

Tiraba de una carreta, y llevaba su sombrero adornado con varias flores.

—Hola, chicas. —saludó entonces Applejack, que llevaba sobre sus cascos una preciosas botitas color verde. —Hola, Burns.

Por la sonrisa en el rostro de AJ, Rarity comenzó a sospechar que incluso ella había sido invitada por Spades, pero no pudo preguntar, pues en ese momento llegaron un par de ponis más.

Fluttershy y Twilight al parecer se habían encontrado de camino a la granja. La unicornio purpura llevaba un bonito broche con forma de estrella en el cabello mientras que la pegaso se había colocado sobre el cuello un collar de coloridas flores.

Las cinco ponis se miraron juntas, formando un círculo en torno al poni de tierra que se había quedado callado conforme cada una de las chicas fue llegando a donde estaba él.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos, Burns? —preguntó finalmente Rarity.

—De hecho si... —comenzó Spades aclarándose la garganta —como pueden ver, las invité a todas a venir conmigo a la celebración del Día de los Azahares en Flor. Tal vez no lo mencioné en las notas que les envié a cada una desde anoche, pero véanlo de este modo: todas tenían deseos de asistir, solo necesitaban, dado que así lo exigía la festividad, que algún poni las invitara. Pues bien, yo las invite a todas y ahora podemos pasar todos juntos una mañana muy agradable. Por lo que veo Applejack ha traído una amplia carreta y varias cestas, así que podemos comenzar por recolectar flores de azahar, ¿qué les parece?

Las cinco amigas se miraron entre ellas. Burns las miraba un poco nervioso todavía, pero en cuanto las chicas comenzaron a reír, el rió también. Fue entonces cuando, al girar su rostro hacia atrás, pudo ver que a la sombra del naranjo más cercano se encontraba Rainbow. La pegaso había sujetado su melena con un cordel de color rojo y sobre su cuello llevaba un fino pañuelo multi-color que ondeaba silenciosamente al viento.

—Denme un momento chicas, ahora las alcanzo. —Spades se acercó a donde estaba Rainbow separándose del resto de grupo.

—Hola, Burns —lo saludó la pegaso.

—Hola, Rainbow. Solo déjame explicarte… —se apresuró a decir el poni.

—No hace falta. Escuche lo que les dijiste al resto de las chicas. —le sonrió Dash. Burning no pudo evitar responder la sonrisa. El sol ya brillaba en lo alto del cielo, y los vivos colores de la melena de Rainbow resplandecían cuando un rayo de luz se colaba entre las hojas del árbol y bajaba hasta ella.

—Te ves muy linda hoy —dijo finalmente el poni.

—Vamos, Spades, como si no le dijeras eso a todas. —sonriendo, Rainbow apartó la mirada para ver al resto de sus amigas que miraban encantadas las blancas flores que cubrían los árboles frutales.

—Todas se ven lindas. Pero no. No se lo digo a todas. —Burning bajo la mirada un instante —no suelo decir ese tipo de cosas.

»De hecho —continuó Burning Spades —cuando te vi ayer debí invitarte a venir conmigo, en lugar de dejarte una nota. Habría sido más adecuado, más personal.

—¿Y porque no lo hiciste? —Respondió Rainbow y un toque de tristeza se asomó en su voz —yo… pensé que seguías molesto conmigo. Pensé que aún no me habías perdonado por cómo te traté cuando recién llegaste a la villa. Por desconfiar de ti, llamarte de traidor, acusarte de conspirar como tres veces…

—No, de ninguna manera. —dijo pronto el poni —Jamás estuve molesto por eso. Es completamente comprensible. Lo único que estabas haciendo era proteger a tus amigas y eso es admirable. Si me quedé callado ayer, fue porque, a veces, me pongo nervioso y se me dificulta hablar con las ponis que me…

Burning entonces se quedó callado, dejando la frase inconclusa. Dash se le quedó mirando esperando que continuara.

—¿Las ponis que te qué, Burns? —preguntó ella buscando la mirada del herrero.

—Que me impresionan —improvisó el poni —Las ponis que son así de asombrosas y a las que admiro, tal como tú.

—¿Yo? ¿Impresionarte? —se asombró la pegaso.

—Claro que sí. No cualquier poni puede presumir que es amigo de la pegaso más veloz de toda Equestria.

—Pero no lo soy, Burns, no creo serlo.

—Oh si, lo eres. He revisado estadísticas y records. Ni aun en sus mejores épocas, ninguno de los Wonderbolts, ha alcanzado una velocidad capaz de crear un Sonic Rainboom. Ellos podrán ser voladores hábiles, profesionales del vuelo acrobático, pero no son tan veloces como tú.

—Me sorprendes, Spades. No sabía que fueras fanático de los Wonderbolts. —sonrió Rainbow.

—No lo soy. Solamente he estado investigando. —explicó Burning —Siempre sospeche que tú eras la mejor, solo quise corroborarlo. Además, tú eres más que solo un par de alas veloces. También eres una grandiosa poni y una amiga leal. Si no me crees puedes preguntar a cualquiera de las chicas. Tu amistad es un tesoro valiosísimo que cualquier poni sensato no dejaría de valorar.

—Ya basta, Burns, harás que me sonroje —lo detuvo ella.

—¿Y quién dice que no es lo que quiero? —la miró Burning sonriendo un momento.

Rainbow miraba hacia otro lado, pero no pudo disimular que un leve brillo color rojo se había pintado en sus mejillas. Spades no lo admitiría en el momento, pero en retrospectiva reconocería que aquel sonrojo había sido lo más tierno que jamás había visto en toda su vida.

Fue entonces cuando el poni, parándose solo en sus patas traseras, se estiró para alcanzar las ramas del naranjo bajo cuya sombra ambos estaban refugiados, y tomando una flor de azahar con su hocico, la cortó del árbol y se la colocó a la pegaso en el cabello, justo sobre su oreja.

—Ahí esta —concluyó el poni rojizo —Tienes los colores más hermosos en tu crin, solo un toque del color blanco más puro haría el contraste perfecto.

Rainbow no encontró ya que decir. Quiso darle las gracias a Burning por tratarla tan amablemente y ofrecerle su amistad a pesar de la manera en que ella lo trató. Pero cuando levantó la mirada para ver a Spades, la luz que se filtraba entre el forraje del árbol, le cayó directamente en el rostro al poni, y traspasó incluso los gruesos cristales de sus gafas, dejando a la vista de la pegaso los oscuros ojos color dorado del herrero.

La mirada pareció prolongarse indefinidamente, mientras un silencio casi místico dominó la colina de los limoneros por un efímero segundo, hasta que la voz de una de sus amigas despertó a la pegaso y al herrero de su ensoñación.

—¡Ya quiero romper la piñata! —escucharon que gritó Pinkie, y recordando que se encontraban con el resto de sus amigas, Spades y Dash fueron a unirse al resto del grupo en la colecta de flores.

Los siete ponis se pusieron en marcha. Applejack dejó su carreta sobre la colina y facilitó a cada una de sus amigas y a Burns, una canastita que podían cargar fácilmente para colocar las flores que recolectaran.

La colecta duró la mañana entera, hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte, y hubo que tomarse el tiempo para sentarse en el pasto, mirar al cielo y descansar. Aquel fue, después de todo, un día maravilloso que todos recordarían con alegría, y que, en el caso de Burning Spades, no olvidaría jamás.

Justo después del atardecer, cuando ya las estrellas perforaban la oscuridad aterciopelada de la noche en su silenciosa sinfonía de luz, las seis yeguas y el joven corcel volvieron al pueblo contentos. Applejack los acompañó, tirando de la carreta para entregarle a cada uno su canasta con flores. ¿Qué harían con ellas? Desde arreglos hasta infusiones, los azahares tenían mil y un usos que casi cualquiera podría aprovechar.

Las chicas se fueron quedando cada una en su casa y la última puerta en ser visitada fue la herrería. Applejack no podía acompañar a Rainbow hasta su hogar, así que se despidió de ambos y echó a andar, feliz y sonriente por el camino de vuelta a la granja.

Cargando cada uno su cesta de azahares, Burning y Dash se sonrieron una vez más, y finalmente, Rainbow tomo ánimos para decir aquello que había estado pensando la tarde entera.

—Gracias, Burns, por invitarme. Creo que después de todo este festejo no es tan bobo como siempre había creído —se rió la pegaso —También te agradezco que invitaras a las chicas. Nos la pasamos maravillosamente bien entre todos. ¿No crees?

Spades asintió sonriente, no pronunciando palabra por estar tomando su canasta de flores con los dientes. Entonces Dash, deteniendo su propia cesta con una de sus patas libres en el vuelo, se quitó la flor de azahar que llevaba en el cabello y se la entregó a Burns.

—Toma, esta es de las tuyas. —le sonrió volando Rainbow —Por cierto, si un día quisieras dar un paseo por el campo de Azahares, solo tú y yo, me gustaría mucho acompañarte.

Y sin decir más, salió volando rumbo a su residencia de nubes que flotaba ligera sobre los cielos de Ponyville. El herrero se dio la vuelta, y justo antes de entrar por su puerta, sintió el tacto suave y cálido de unos labios sobre su mejilla.

—Se me olvidaba eso. Pasa buenas noches, Burns —y como un relámpago, Rainbow Dash desapareció en la noche para evitar que Burning pudiera ver lo mucho que se había sonrojado.

Spades se quedó inmóvil en el umbral de la herrería sin moverse un milímetro, hasta que la fría brisa de la noche le recordó que estaba afuera. Entró en su casa lentamente con la mente completamente abstraída. Colocó su canasta de azahares sobre el piso, y extrañado, sujetó con su casco una de las flores.

Debía de ser la que Rainbow había usado en su cabello, pues parecía destellar con una estela de seis colores. Caminó hacia su alcoba, colocó la flor sobre la mesita de noche, y sentándose sobre la cama, se quedó mirando a través de la ventana hacia el cielo nocturno. Varias nubes se amontonaban arriba, más allá, en el firmamento, y Burning Spades se preguntó por un instante, si la residencia de Rainbow Dash no flotaría también en aquel mundo de ensueño.

_Querida Princesa Celestia._

_Ayer fue, por mucho, uno de los peores días de mi vida. Y no es para menos, pues no recuerdo haberme estresado y confundido tanto como entonces. Por su parte, el día de hoy califica muy bien por ser uno de los mejores de mi vida. Hoy aprendí, sin dar rodeos, que uno puede ser el poni más valiente de todo el mundo a la hora de enfrentar dragones e invasiones ajenas, pero cuando se trata de mostrar los sentimientos más profundos de nuestro corazón, las piernas flaquean, el estómago nos salta y las palabras se hacen nudo en la garganta negándose a salir. _

_Y no niego que es difícil declararle nuestros sentimientos a aquella poni especial que con solo su hermosa mirada logró robarnos el corazón, pero ser un verdadero corcel valiente implica enfrentar los miedos, la inseguridad y la posibilidad de un rechazo y ser sinceros con nosotros mismos y los demás. _

_Y al final del día, se da uno cuenta que el esfuerzo valió la pena. Al final del día logra comprender que los azahares son más que solo flores. Al final del día, el mundo se ve diferente cuando al percibir el suave aroma cítrico en el aire, reviven mil hermosos recuerdos de un maravilloso día vivido, lleno de color y alegría, que no lo cambiaría por mil años de poder y riquezas._

_Porque, ¿sabe algo, Su Majestad? Antes de poder decírselo a ella, necesitaba yo reconocerlo ante mí mismo. Y hoy, justo ahora, no puedo evitar admitir que estoy enamorado de ella._

_Su humilde vasallo, un simple poni enamorado._

_Burning Spades._


End file.
